


Miss Fisher's Big Guns

by HollySprite (GorgeousDeduction)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 1920s, Gen, MFMM, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries - Freeform, Photomanipulation, big guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/HollySprite
Summary: Phryne gets out the Big Guns™





	Miss Fisher's Big Guns

On [DeviantArt](https://hollysprite.deviantart.com/art/Miss-Fisher-s-Big-guns-701124682?ga_submit_new=10%3A1503801484)


End file.
